The Healthy Weight Regulation (HWR) study was conducted to evaluate the efficacy of a school-based curriculum designed to modify the eating attitudes and unhealthful weight regulation practices of young adolescent girls. Funding for this project was provided by NICHD at the time that Dr. Killen was Senior Research Scientist, Department of Medicine, Stanford University School of Medicine and Co-Principal Investigator on the project. The study consists of observations collected from 995 adolescent girls (11-13 years of age) who will be followed for a period of five years. The Principal Investigator (Dr. Killen) functioned as the Director of Research for the educational and behavioral component of the study and directed the teams which developed the intervention materials and instrument and data collection protocols.